Broken Mind
by KBlove123
Summary: Badboy!Blaine. Kurt and Blaine are on a date when things go awry. Drabble.


One month.

One month, two weeks and 5 days.

It had taken that long for Kurt to convince Blaine to go on a date with him.

They have been together for longer than that of course; they just hadn't gone on a date. Blaine was against the idea.

Blaine was McKinley's resident badboy, with piercings, tattoos, motorcycle, and leather jacket.

People avoided him. People were scared of him.

He got in fights his first week of school.

He didn't get in many more after that.

Kurt wasn't scared of him, and that intrigued Blaine, who then proceeded to flirt with Kurt at any given opportunity. It didn't work for a while. Well, when you say a while…

It had taken Blaine only two weeks to get Kurt, but it was the longest two weeks of Kurt's life. It was hard to reject Blaine. Sexy, teasing Blaine.

The next few days were spent with Kurt and Blaine growing closer and ultimately getting together.

But not going on dates.

Which was fine, they did have a few nights 'in' (which led to _in_ the bedroom) that were very nice, but Kurt was able to convince Blaine to go out on a date with him (_"I can promise you sex afterwards" "I could have sex with you date or no date, babe"_)

They had agreed to a movie (_"We won't even have to wait to get home, now"_) with Blaine paying for tickets and Kurt the snacks.

The night of Kurt spent most of his time immaculately styling his hair and picking his clothes with a flourish. (He was excited, okay?) He was sitting on the couch in the living room when there was a knock on the door. Kurt smiled and stood up, smoothing down the front of his shirt.

When he opened the door he was faced with a beautiful sight.

Blaine stood there, hair gel free (they had talked many times about how Kurt liked it better that way) dark, but hole free, jeans, and a black shirt, without the leather jacket. It wasn't anything fancy but Kurt loved it nonetheless.

"Hey babe" Blaine greeted while giving Kurt his own once-over "ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Kurt smiled, grabbing his wallet and stepping outside next to his boyfriend, the both of them walking to Blaine's motorcycle.

The ride to the theatre was full of wind and smiles (because, while it would damage his hair, Kurt loved the feeling too much to complain)

When they got there they ordered their tickets and popcorn and soda, and Blaine excused himself to the bathroom. "Find a seat in the back, babe." He said with a wink. Kurt shook his head but did just that.

When Blaine returned he didn't bother with apologies to the people he had to scoot past to get to his seat in the middle, sitting down and taking a sip of the diet coke.

The two sat in silence as the previews played, a few last minute stragglers coming and sitting wherever they could find a seat, but as the title sequence started to play, Blaine's hand found its way to rest on Kurt's knee. Just a minute later and it was making its way up, and Kurt was finding it harder to focus on the movie and all the great actors that were playing in it, the feeling of Blaine's hand making its way closer to his groin making desire burn inside him, but he tried not to let it show. (He didn't think about how he knew it would only make Blaine do more. No way.) Not letting it show was proved impossible when the badboy began kissing at his neck, automatically tilting his head so Blaine would have better access. His hand was stopped now, only a few small inches away, only his thumb moving so it created a small path Kurt couldn't help but put focus on. He bit back a moan when Blaine started on a spot behind his ear, and the boy began moving his hand, ever slow slowly, closer, and Kurt's breath was getting heavier, and he tried to keep the sound down.

A voice cut through the theatre, not bothering to keep down even though they were in the same row,

"Cut it out you fucking fags."

Blaine moved away immediately, which was a surprise, with his head down and fists clenched.

"Fucking imbeciles." The man's voice was a bit quieter now, only because he was speaking to the woman to his side, and Kurt could see Blaine's muscles clench, the veins in his arms and hands becoming more prominent. He placed a gentle hand on Blaine's arm, hoping to calm him down.

They didn't speak the rest of the movie, nor did Blaine try to make another move. When they went to leave the theatre, they heard the man speaking again, supposedly in a hushed voice, but it seemed he was incapable of that. "I'm filing a complaint to the theatre. I don't want fags around here, especially when it's them fucking rebels. Ain't worth shit."

Blaine tensed for a second before storming off and Kurt followed.

"Blaine. Blaine!" he yelled when they got outside, but he didn't stop, only handed Kurt his helmet and straddling his bike and starting the engine. Kurt had no choice but to sit behind him, and almost before he could even get adjusted, Blaine was pressing the gas.

On the highway Blaine was only gaining speed, much faster than the law, and Kurt could feel how his muscles were clenched. Kurt closed his eyes to try and calm down with how fast they were going.

Only a short 15 minutes later they were at Blaine's house, and Kurt followed as Blaine pounded up the stairs to his room, and Kurt got inside before he slammed the door shut.

He started pacing, pulling at his hair in a way Kurt knew must hurt.

He stepped in front of Blaine, holding his arms "Blaine-"

"What? Should I calm down? Should I just forget what he said because it doesn't matter? Should I do that?" he yelled, startling Kurt.

"No just-" he tried to speak in a calm voice, but was interrupted again

"Well it does fucking matter! You know why he's right? Because it's true!" Blaine turned around, and Kurt jumped when there was a loud bang on the door, followed by the softer thump of a book hitting the floor.

"Blaine it's not-" There was another book thrown at the wall in front of them, followed by another, and soon Kurt lost track of the number of book Blaine threw, moving on to other, heavier things. Kurt couldn't do anything but stand there, flinching at every bang.

Maybe half an hour later, Blaine stopped, standing in the middle of his room, breathing heavily, back sagged and tears building in his eyes.

"Blaine.." he said softly

The boy turned to face him, eyes shining, and Kurt walking forward, engulfing Blaine in his arms. He didn't move for a long moment, but then his arms came up to clutch at Kurt's back, fingers digging into his sweater, and Kurt only hugged him tighter. He moved them to sit on the edge of the bed and moving so one hand was clutching at the back of Blaine's neck.

"You aren't worthless, Blaine." He whispered "You are such a great person, even if you don't see it. You are kind, passionate, and sweet, even if you don't often show it. You always make me feel better, and make me laugh, and make me so happy I want to cry. You are fantastic, Blaine. Always know that. I love you so much." His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to fight off tears, but they opened when Blaine's head moved from under him, looking up at him.

"Really?" he sounded like he meant it to be sarcastically, but he still sounded so sad

"I do" he said reassuringly "I really do."

Blaine surged up to connect their lips, and they kissed for what could be hours, tears mixing in, not sure whose were whose, only breaking apart when they needed to breathe.

They finally broke apart, Kurt's hand cradling Blaine's jaw, faces still close and breaths intermingling.

"I love you, too." Blaine breathed

"I love you" Kurt repeated, looking into Blaine's golden eyes, and he went to claim Blaine's lips again.


End file.
